The present invention generally relates to data content for use with navigation and/or mapping systems.
Navigation systems or devices provide useful features, including the identification of routes to destinations or points of interests. The navigation system can determine the optimum route to be taken by the end user to travel from the origin to the destination location from map data. A database of locations (nodes) and streets (links) is used by the navigation system. However, the mapping database has limited information. The entry of additional information may be time consuming and expensive.